Sabriel
This page is about the character Sabriel. For the book, see '' '''Sabriel' is one of the protagonists of the Old Kingdom series, and the primary protagonist in ''Sabriel''. Her mother (name unknown) died shortly after childbirth. Her father is Abhorsen, who rescued her from the the Greater Dead Kerrigor in Death. Wishing to keep his daughter safe from threats within the Old Kingdom, Abhorsen sent Sabriel to live in Ancelstierre when she was young where she attended Wyverley College. Shortly before Sabriel was to graduate from Wyverly College, her father delivered his bells to her through a Dead servant as he was trapped in Death. Sabriel returns to the Old Kingdom to rescue her father but quickly realizes that she does not know nearly enough about Charter magic or the Old Kingdom itself. After she gets directions to Abhorsen's house from her mother sending in Death, she leaves Cloven Crest and is chased by a Mordicant all the way to Abhorsen's house. The house is beseiged by the Dead at Kerrigor's command. In order to escape she calls for the gift of water from the Clayr. When the flood waters arrive, Sabriel and Mogget escape in a paperwing. After being chased by gore crows the paperwing crashes and Sabriel finds herself in Holehallow, the graveyard of the royal house. She then frees Touchstone (Torrigan) from his imprisonment as the figurehead of one of the ships and they continue to Belisaere to save Terciel. She rescues him in Death, but he says that he will not be able to stay in Life for very long and that she must be the Abhorsen. Nineteen years after the events of Sabriel, she is married to Torrigan, and is the Queen of the Old Kingdom with him as King. She has two children; Princess Ellimere, who will succeed her as Queen, and Prince Sameth, who was believed to be the Abhorsen-in-Waiting, but is now known to be a Wallmaker. At the end of Abhorsen, she finds that she has a previously unknown half-sister, Lirael, the new Abhorsen-in-Waiting and Remembrancer. At the second binding of Orannis, Sabriel stood for Saraneth. Wyverley College Graduation AccomplishmentsCategory:Abhorsens * 1st in English * 1st in Music * 3rd in Mathematics * 7th in Science * 2nd in Fighting Arts * 4th in Etiquette * Runaway 1st in Magic (not printed on certificate) Timeline * Born in the Traveler's camp in the Old Kingdom * Birth - 4: Lived with Abhorsen and the Travelers * 5: Brought to Ancelstierre by Abhorsen and enrolled at Wyverley College. It had been snowing when they crossed the Wall. * 5 - 18: Bianual visit by Terciel at midsummer and midwinter to visit and pay tuition (always paid for in silver) * 5 - 18: visit by Terciel's sending of himself every Old Kingdom new moon. Visits consisted of tea, father/daughter conversation, and pre-Abhorsen training like memorizing The Book of the Dead and learning the tools of a necromancer. * 12: first walk into death * 14: encountered and banished Fifth Gate Rester beyond the Ninth Gate * 16: stalked and banished a weakened Mordicant that came near Wyverley College * 17: completed memorization of The Book of the Dead Age 18 * Graduates Wyverley College * Recieves Abhorsen's bells and sword from dead servant sent by Terciel who is trapped in Death * Travels to the Perimeter intending to cross into the Old Kingdom * Meets Colonel Horyse and is granted passage into the Old Kingdom. Winter and snowing on the Old Kingdom side. * Finds dead Perimeter scouts and a message that there is a Greater Dead in Life * Finds the broken Charter Stone on Cloven Crest * Makes a diamond of protection and calls her mother's sending to guide her to Abhorsen's House